House Moon
"Power through knowledge, ascension through magic." Background Wizards, scientists, sages, and Unicorn supremacists desperately holding onto the old ways of the Celestial Sisters. With Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor playing a facade of legitimate royal rulers, the Archmagister Twilight Sparkle - the de facto ruler of the House - is free to focus on her plans to bring ascension upon the Unicorn race. All that while a well oiled Inquisitorial machine attempts to root out all signs of heresy within the realm. Anypony who speaks against the teachings of Celestia and Luna is a blasphemer and an enemy. Anypony who isn't a Unicorn is merely a tool to be used for ascension. Those are the truths of the House - accept them of have your will broken. Faction Traits *Extensive access to Arcane Lore allows House Moon & Star to field the strongest Magic users in Equestria. This information is also necessary for building Magitech Machines and Weaponry. *The Celestial Inquisition increases Repression in all of House Moon & Star's Provinces and decreases the success rate of enemy attempts at inciting rebellion. *House Moon & Star can convert provinces faster than the other Houses except for those controlled by the Cult of Laughter. *House Moon & Star is the second faction that has a railway network although their railway assets are much smaller in comparison to House Earthborn. It is, however, designed to be exclusively used by unicorns and operates on a different gauge that is incompatible with Earthborn Railroads. *House Moon & Star will mercilessly purge any captured province that has Earthborn Influence as part of their policy to put anypony to death for having any sort of affiliation with the traitor Applejack. The secondary effects of this can range from a slight reduction in provincial wealth to complete depopulation, resulting in a 4-Turn waiting period to put the province back to use. This Anti-Earthborn Attitude also gives House Moon & Star a combat bonus against their forces. *Agents and Generals of House Moon & Star get resistance bonuses against Enemy Bribery and Conversion. *Captured Provinces that are deeply vested with Moon & Star Influence are very slow to give up their faith and very unruly to the occupying invaders. *House Moon & Star must contend with the occasional Rebel Armies that crop up unexpectedly in their remote territories which represent servile unrest. *Part of their Economy is slavery which can be exploited by enemies via rebellious incitement of non-unicorns. Buildings Celestial Chain This Moon & Star-Exclusive chain of buildings enables the recruitment of both Celestial Wordbearers and, in combination with a Barracks or Archery Range, Celestial Templar units. As places of study, Celestial buildings contribute to your advancement of technology. Those buildings higher up the chain increase the happiness of the local population and can spread the House's influence to nearby provinces. Lunar Chain Inquisitorial Chain This Moon & Star-exclusive chain enables the recruitment of Celestial Inquisitors and is dedicated to actively combating the spread of Foreign Influences and the encroachment of the Everfree Forest. Those buildings higher up the chain increase public order and the efforts to stamp out heresy and infestation. Magitech Chain This Moon & Star-exclusive chain enables the creation of Automaton Units which are very resilient and cannot be turned against their creators. Those buildings higher up the chain will enable more advanced automatons to be constructed. Moon & Star Railroad Chain Artificier Chain This Moon & Star-exclusive chain allows for the recruitment and rearming of Unicorn Units with better Weapons and Armor, giving them increased attack and defense. Legionary Chain Chain Units *Subjugatus *Legionnaires *Cataphracts *Lunar Cataphracts *Deflector Cataphracts *Seraphs *Celestial Glaive Templars *Automatons *Astral Swords *Canterlot Cataphracts *Spectres *Phoenixes *Purgator *Sunray Cannon *Magical Shield Generator *Colossal Automatons *Idol of the Sun & Moon Agents *Celestial Crusader *Celestial Wordbearer *Celestial Inquisitor Category:Total War: Equestria Divided - Factions